


Domestic Love

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, For like one sentence tbh, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: You want fluff? You get fluff.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Domestic Love

“And I can count on you two to not get into any trouble?” Kukui asked Ash and Pikachu, who both vigorously nodded. Sighing, Kukui handed Ash his dinner and watched them run off with grins on their faces.

“I’ll see you later, professor!”

“Be back by morning time, Ash! Don’t force me to call everyone and go searching for you again!” Kukui yelled back, shaking his head in amusement as he glanced up at his house. Tonight, it’s just him and Burnet. Just the two of them. He couldn’t wait.

As he walked up to the front door and pushed it open, he gasped, jaw-dropping. The house was completely clean. No dirt lying on the floors, no smudges on the windows, not even any dirty dishes in the sink!

“Welcome back! How was school?” Burnet greeted from the kitchen with a cute green apron on her, waving a spatula at Kukui. 

“It went well! Ash learned a lot today!” Kukui felt his heart melt into a puddle of goo as Burnet placed two plates of delicious food on the table with an absolutely adorable grin. “You made lunch too? Oh Tapu do I love you. I’ll make sure to do the laundry.” Burnet sat on the sofa, daintily eating her food with a small smile as Kukui also began to eat. “Mmmm this is delicious!”

“Glad you liked it!” Burnet leaned back, eyes gleaming. “So… Ash is having a sleepover with his friends, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Meaning we get the house to ourselves.” Kukui nodded, blinking when Burnet scooched closer to him with a grin. “Oh we’re going to have fun alright.”

“And what exactly does that entail?” Kukui asked, leaning closer to Burnet. Burnet smirked, throwing a sofa pillow at Kukui’s face before cackling and running off. Kukui sputtered for a moment, before standing up. “Get back here!” Burnet giggled as Kukui chased after her through the house, giving a small yelp as Kukui leaped at her.

“Kukui used Tackle!” Burnet was laughing so hard that she didn’t even try to brace herself as they fell to the ground, legs entangled. At least Kukui held an arm under Burnet’s head so she doesn’t bang it on the floor? “You’re cute when you’re excited.”

“Get off me, you’re so heavy!” Burnet laughed with a blush, shoving Kukui off and rolling on top of him, their cheeks brushing for a moment. “...Our food’s probably cold by now.”

Kukui laughed, reaching up and cupping Burnet’s cheek. “How about some hot chocolate to warm us up then? Or maybe some popcorn?”

“Hm, popcorn sounds nice! I’ll go get a movie set up.” Burnet took her apron off and jokingly gave it to Kukui, who rolled his eyes and tossed his lab coat on a chair next to him while putting the apron on.

As Kukui put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, he stared out across the room with lovestruck eyes, seeing Burnet sneakily taking his lab coat and wearing it. It was his favorite lab coat on one of his favorite people after all. Kukui chuckled to himself. He wondered how Ash was doing? How would he fare as a professor anyways?

After the sound of the constant popping of kernels fell silent, Kukui opened the microwave and poured the popcorn into a big clear bowl.

“Oh, where did my lab coat go?” Kukui teasingly asked in a sing-song manner. Burner giggled from the living room, tackling Kukui in a hug around his waist that nearly made him drop the bowl of popcorn. 

Burnet smooshed her face against Kukui’s, nearly dragging him to the living room and starting up the movie. They sat down in front of the TV for a few minutes, completely absorbed in the movie, only pausing to grab some popcorn.

Until… When Burnet reached for some more popcorn, her hand met Kukui’s. Kukui smiled, picking up a kernel and feeding it to Burnet. As Burnet nearly purred against Kukui, he smirked, reaching over, about to cup her face.

“Don’t you wipe your popcorn stained fingers on me!” Burnet screeched, scrambling off with a laugh. Kukui chuckled, putting down the empty bowl and waving his fingers around like he was haunting her.

While the movie continued chirping in the background, Burnet playfully jabbed her elbow at Kukui when he slung his arms over her shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful, dear. I’ve never seen anyone with eyes as pretty as yours-”

Like retaliation, Burnet hissed at Kukui, mock clawing at him. They both laughed a moment later, with Kukui giving an imitated growl at Burnet, who adorably roared back. Almost immediately, Kukui’s Incineroar let himself out and gave a loud roar, causing both of them to burst out in laughter once more.

Incineroar huffed at them, before running off in front of the TV, trailing red and black fur everywhere. Kukui facepalmed, only causing Burnet to bend over, laughing so hard that Kukui couldn’t hear her.

“Come on, we should finish the movie!” Burnet declared after recovering. Kukui rolled his eyes, both of them racing to get to the bathroom to wash their hands first. 

After playfully shoving each other and running back in front of the TV, they leaned against the heater that was Incineroar, not caring about getting fur all over their clothing. 

“Hey, can you hold this for me please?” Kukui asked out of the blue. Burner stared down at Kukui’s hand with a sweatdrop. 

“Your hand?” At Kukui’s blush and weak nod, Burnet giggled, scooping Kukui into her lap instead. “You’re such an idiot.” Incineroar only huffed in agreement.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Kukui froze as Burnet held him closer, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his shoulders.

“Your hair is so soft!”

Kukui completely melted. “...I never thought my life would be like this.” Burnet only hummed as Kukui continued ranting with fake tears, “I don’t know where I’d be without you in my future. I can’t even imagine it.” Incineroar could only sigh and facepalm, glancing off.

“Mhm, you’re a sap, we get it. Just look at how you proposed to me!” Burnet chuckled, reaching forward and flicking Kukui on the cheek. “I love you more though.”

Kukui gasped, “No, I love you most!”

“Well I love you mostest!”

“I love you the most mostest!” They jokingly glared at each other, before laughing at Incineroar’s annoyed grumble. “We are two professors. Professors!” Burnet scratched Kukui’s back, startling when Kukui suddenly sneezed. 

“Here, you can have your lab coat back-”

“Nah, we can share it.” Kukui absentmindedly flicked at Burnet’s hair as Burnet ruffled his just before pressing their foreheads together.

After a few moments of silence, Burnet chuckled, hugging Kukui so tightly that they were a knot that looked like it will never be untangled. “Are you still cold? And don’t you dare lie.”

“...Maybe. Hey, you know how we could get warmed up?”

Burnet’s eyes glistened. “Oh? what could that be?” Kukui glanced at Burnet’s lips for a split second, but that’s all Burnet needed. She leaned forward to kiss Kukui, only to bump noses with him. 

Incineroar growled, almost warning the two to not be such embarrassing parents again. They both simply laughed, and Burnet pecked Kukui’s cheek instead, nuzzling his nose before booping it.

Kukui stroked Burnet’s cheek, smiling. “Your skin is really soft… You know, my lab coat really suits your hair.”

Blushing, Burnet mumbled, “You always know exactly what to say. My apron matches your glasses-”

“When it’s not covered in Incineroar’s fur, of course.” Like on cue, Incineroar swiped at Kukui, shedding more fur all over them.

“Oh shut up.” Kukui laughed as Burnet jokingly shoved him off. “I do gotta say though, you’re easy to talk to.” She gave Kukui a shy grin. “I really enjoy your company. You make me feel at home.”

Kukui sat back up against Incineroar with a teasing smile, not even paying attention to the movie playing in front of them. “We are at home though.”

Burnet almost snorted, turning it into a yawn at the last second. “I guess I do consider this as my home too...” She took the lab coat off and flung it over Kukui before leaning against him, eyes soft. “I’m glad we met.” Burying his face, Incineroar pondered why he even puts up with these two.

Kukui tapped the side of his leg against Burnet’s, planting a kiss to her shoulder before plucking a strand of Incineroar’s fur out of her hair. “Of course. You’re the human embodiment of sugar after all.” Kukui poked Burnet’s cheek with a grin. “Sweet.” They both giggled as Incineroar groaned in exasperation.

Burnet drowsily smiled as Kukui laughed to himself, her eyelids drooping. “Your laugh’s cute too.” Kukui didn’t move a muscle as Burnet drifted off, not realizing how impactful her words even were. Reaching for Burnet’s hand, Kukui’s heart raced even faster as Burnet unconsciously squeezed his hand, not letting go.

Incineroar rolled his eyes, softly purring and nudging at his trainer. Kukui lightly huffed before kissing Burnet’s hand and forehead, before leaning against her shoulder. Was this love? Kukui had no doubt it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up in the dead of night and wrote this on the fly. *finger guns*


End file.
